Hunter and his Companion
by Ashta Nightrayne
Summary: -Birthday Gift- A hunter out on an adventure, a druid found herself curious as a kitty.


**Title:** Hunter and his Companion.  
><strong>Chapter One<strong>: It Starts with a Hunter…

**Author Introduction:** Instead of spamming every one of the pages with me saying things, I have chose to introduce this story to you all that read. To state that I do not own World of Warcraft, or it's main NPC, Creeps, and what not. The only things I own with this story are Ashta Nightglade, Guardian of Cenarius and Kothal Sunshadow, the Explorer. These two are in game characters made by a close friend and myself. This story, this story is a birthday gift to him upon his request.

Just a fast note: I am starting Kothal around level 60 regardless of the fact that you don't get out of the Ghostlands till well past level 20. I rather him able to fly and help around Silvermoon and the forest the best he could prior to leveling at level 60. Ashta, she will be maxed level. She is a wonderful kitty. It might kill her someday.

Please enjoy.

Just like everyone else that day a group of young elves started their adventure. Standing tall, the Blood elf was excited. His sun kissed blond hair tied back in a ponytail as his green eyes shone in excitement. His first day going out into the world past the borders of the Forest, he was excited to push passed the borders of their secluded home to go and see the rest of the world. Today was the day; with his bow in hand, his leather on and his trusty Dragonhawk fluttering about. This elf was a Blood Elf, a hunter that fought for Silvermoon... that fought for the Horde. His name was Kothal Sunshadow, no title, just his name. So young he was that he has yet to gain a title.

Though he was with a whole group of assorted classes of his kind, he was restless to get away from those he grew up with in his life. Kothal couldn't wait for those of his past to be… well… left in the past. Even more so to the skinny racist ex lover, an Arcane addicted Mage name Alexia. A scrawny, red headed elf with very poofy hair. What he ever saw in the mage, he would never know. Though as the time grew closer, he moved quickly to mount his Swift Green Hawkstrider. Beautiful the bird like mount was, adorn in armor to protect it on the long journey he was going to take.

It didn't take too long before they where allowed to move on from the gates of Silvermoon to start their journey. A bag full of dried goods and things to make use of things in the world unknown to the traveler's eyes, he was excited. His excitement went against the protest of Alexia, he didn't care of her whines. Swiftly, Kothal kicked the hinds of his mount, taking off in daring speeds to get far away from home. It wasn't before to long before he found himself passing threw Tranquillian. Though something in the village caught his eye, an undead… scourge? No, it couldn't be, the scrounge… they rest in the scar over the hill that ran across the path to the Eastern Plaguelands.

What excited him more was when he began to see the mountains that enclosed Thalassian Pass. It was a frightening experience for him, though he knew that the steps threw the gate would open a whole new world to explore. Slowing down his mount, to a walking speed, his green eyes forward as excitement spring threw him. A whole new world just beyond the gateway to an area he had not expected.

"Well… Here we go buddy, a whole new place for us to explore." He spoke, patting the neck of the Hawkstrider. Though the land to the south was not what he expected. The land was rotting, filled with scourge and the Crusade that sought to fight off the powers of the Lich King. Kothal had heard rumors from such beings that he thought where long gone… till one day fallen brethren walked with in the cities of Silvermoon. The Death Knights. He couldn't say he was envious of them, though he was like everyone else, he pitied them for not knowing the forgiveness of death.

Regardless, he was following the path along past North tower. He didn't stop, he wanted to get out of the lands. Hoping that the rest of the land was not like this horrid scar of scourge infested rot. Even though he detested the land that he rode in, he was vastly interested in the animals that inhabit the area. Fel Hounds, Bats, elementals, and other things that sparked his curiosity, even that of other races that he never seen before. Human, Dwarves, and even a gnome or two.

It was his goal to make it out of the plague filled land before nightfall. Though like most things, this didn't happen for him, stopping his Strider for the dusking sun, he moved to tie him off to the nearest tree. It took him a while till he started a small fire to keep warm. His excitement was quite draining, he was happy, even his pet Dragonhawk ended up sleeping curled up next to him. Petting the hawk happily, he laid back and fell fast asleep.

In the bushes, something followed this man out of curiosity. It's eye shown softly matching and reflecting the moonlight. In its own travels it has never seen someone of this kind so excited and ready to explore the world regardless of the fine line that separated everyone.


End file.
